Donjons et Shamans
by Realgya
Summary: "Yoh, je me suis encore fait tuer", déclara-t-il solennellement. "Ca n'étonne personne", lâcha Anna, acide. Hao la foudroya du regard. "Ce jeu est débile." "Alors pourquoi tu y joues ?" répliqua sa belle-sœur. Le roi ne daigna pas répondre.
1. Haya

**Donjons et Shamans**

* * *

**Avertissement : **Shaman King est la propriété d'Hiroyuki Takei. Pour le MMORPG, inspirations de Donjons et Dragons et de Dofus en particulier mais rien de défini, surtout de l'inventé.

**Note : **Je me suis amusée comme une petite folle avec ce chapitre vous n'imaginez même pas ^^ Bonne lecture à tous, surtout dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Haya, 120 ans, Elfe de Nuit, Onmyoji d'Esprit**

Hao traversa le village sous le clair de lune et s'engagea dans la ruelle sombre. Il ne prêta pas attention au petit groupe qui chantait devant la taverne, chercha la porte donnant sur l'arrière-boutique. Des bruits attirèrent cependant son attention depuis l'allée principale. Du métal tiré, des armes. Il s'approcha lentement, aux aguets, ne sentit pas l'homme depuis le toit sauter dans son dos. Au moment où il s'en aperçut, c'était trop tard. Deux hommes venaient de surgir depuis l'allée principale, armes en main. Il n'eut pas le temps de tirer son épée que trois lames lui transperçaient le corps. Dans un dernier soupir, il expira.

…

- Yoh !

Anna jeta un regard amer vers le salon d'où provenait la voix du squatteur.

- Attends qu'il finisse la vaisselle, rétorqua-t-elle.

Un soupir lui répondit. Anna haussa les épaules et passa à la cuisine.

- Ca avance ? s'enquit-elle.

- J'ai presque fini, s'exclama son époux d'une voix enjouée. Plus que quelques assiettes et je pourrai aller voir mon frère. Je parie qu'il s'est encore fait tuer.

- Il y a de grandes chances en effet, confirma Anna avec ennui en se penchant pour surveiller la cuisson du poulet dans le four. Il commence sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs.

- Il t'a toujours tapé sur les nerfs, fit remarquer Yoh.

- Ce n'est pas faux, admit Anna.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hao entrait dans la cuisine. Visiblement il n'était pas suffisamment patient pour attendre son frère au salon.

- Yoh, j'ai encore perdu, déclara-t-il solennellement.

- Ca n'étonne personne, lâcha Anna, acide.

Hao la foudroya du regard.

- Ce jeu est débile.

- Alors pourquoi tu y joues ? répliqua sa belle-sœur.

Le roi ne daigna pas répondre.

- Il n'est pas débile, il te faut juste un peu plus de temps que les autres pour t'y habituer, déclara diplomatiquement Yoh en essuyant les couverts.

Hao grinça les dents. L'idée d'être naturellement handicapé ne lui plaisait pas. En même temps, le jeu était tiré d'un principe humain, il était normal qu'il ne soit pas à son aise. D'ailleurs, il se demandait vraiment comment cela se faisait qu'il y ait seulement touché. Ah si, il se souvenait, c'était Goldova qui l'avait prié, pour ne pas dire supplié, d'essayer le jeu qu'ils avaient mis au point. Après l'iPache, après Pachenet et après les PachePhones, Donjons et Shamans, un jeu de rôle en ligne massivement multijoueur, MMORPG en anglais.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? s'intéressa Yoh.

- Je marchais tranquillement dans une rue pour faire la Quête du Débutant quand trois types me sont tombés dessus. C'est de l'antijeu total de s'acharner sur les nouveaux joueurs. Et c'est inutile, ils ne peuvent rien me voler.

- Tu sais, hésita Yoh, ne le prends pas mal mais…

- C'est juste parce que c'est toi, coupa Anna.

Hao cligna des yeux.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as toujours été le plus fort, que ce soit pendant le Shaman Fight où tu décimais tout le monde où maintenant que tu es Dieu.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Les gens se vengent comme ils peuvent, déclara Anna en haussant les épaules. Moi aussi si je jouais à ce jeu j'aurai envie de te faire ta fête. Et le meilleur moyen pour cela, c'est de te chercher au milieu des débutants.

Hao grinça des dents.

- Je vois.

Yoh déglutit. Yeux d'un noir profond, cheveux qui bougent sans qu'il n'y ait de vent, sourire léger, poings serrés, température de la pièce qui monte de plusieurs degrés. Le tueur était de retour.

- Anna et moi on était dans la cuisine, pas en train de jouer, dit-il précipitamment.

Son frère lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

- Je veux dire, s'expliqua Yoh, ne va pas faire cramer la cuisine ou autre chose, nous ne sommes pas responsables de tes malheurs.

- Je perdrais toute estime pour toi si tu t'abaisses à demander aux Paches les identifiants des joueurs pour aller t'occuper d'eux personnellement et dans la réalité, signala Anna.

- Oh ! Parce que tu m'estimes ? lâcha Hao avec ironie, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

- Non, cracha Anna. Sur une échelle allant jusqu'à 100 tu es à 0. Mais rien ne t'empêche de descendre en négatif.

Hao soupira doucement, les yeux fermés.

- Ah la la, murmura-t-il.

Yoh s'inquiéta. Il connaissait son frère, c'était le calme avant la tempête.

- Si je peux te donner un conseil, se permit-il, ce serait de jouer un personnage différent.

- J'ai déjà six personnages différents, mais je me fais tuer quand même, releva Hao d'une voix dangereuse.

- Non je veux dire… un personnage très différent. De sorte que personne ne puisse deviner que c'est toi qui le manipule. Une fille par exemple. Avec un pseudonyme qui ne te ressemble pas.

- Il est en train de te dire que tu as eu ce que tu méritais jusqu'à présent en t'appelant respectivement Dieu, Hao, Roi, Shaman-King, Puissance-Céleste et Maître-Des-Ames, explicita Anna.

Hao lui sourit.

- Heureusement que tu es là chère Anna pour m'éclairer.

- Ravie de pouvoir t'aider, se moqua-t-elle en quittant la pièce pour aller regarder sa série favorite.

Yoh se tourna vers son frère, tout content.

- J'ai fini ma vaisselle, tu veux un coup de main pour te créer un perso original ?

Hao le jaugea du regard.

- Pourquoi pas, lâcha-t-il.

Yoh soupira intérieurement. Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'Hao ferait flamber le Fumbari Onsen.

…

- Alors ! s'exclama Yoh d'une voix enjouée. Fille ou garçon ?

Hao adressa un regard dégoûté à l'écran de jeu.

- Fille, lâcha-t-il à contrecoeur.

Yoh sélectionna l'icône féminin sur l'écran.

- Ton pseudonyme ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

« Alerte ! Alerte ! » hurla la sirène d'alarme dans le cerveau de Yoh. Quoiqu'il propose il fallait que ça sonne féminin, donc quoiqu'il propose son frère n'aimerait pas. Dilemme.

- Haya ? tenta-t-il, presque timidement.

A sa grande surprise Hao acquiesça. Yoh rentra le nom puis continua la création du personnage.

- Ensuite ta race. Je suppose que tu ne veux pas d'humain.

- Je ne veux aucune des races proposées, soupira Hao.

Il relut la liste des yeux sous le regard silencieux de son jumeau. Humain, elfe, nain, orque, centaure, lutin. D'habitude il prenait l'humain, même si cela lui en coûtait. Mais il devait changer. Le nain et le lutin étaient de petits personnages, le centaure à moitié cheval, l'orque une énorme brute épaisse, l'elfe avait des oreilles en pointe.

- La race détermine tes classes d'armes, indiqua Yoh au bout d'un moment. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais maîtriser comme armes ? Marteau ou gourdin ?

- Hors de question, répondit aussitôt Hao.

- Ca élimine déjà les orques et les nains, ce n'est pas si mal, positiva Yoh. Les bâtons ?

Son frère fit la moue.

- Les épées ? Les dagues ? Les arcs ?

- L'épée, décréta Hao.

- Qu'est-ce que tu prends d'habitude ?

Hao le foudroya du regard.

- Enfin ce n'est pas grave, tu peux prendre comme d'habitude, se rattrapa Yoh. Tu as le choix entre l'humain qui manie les épées et les arcs ou les elfes de nuits qui ont les épées et les dagues.

- Les elfes ne maîtrisent pas les arcs ? s'étonna Hao.

- Seulement les elfes de jour, lui apprit Yoh.

- Alors va pour les elfes de nuit.

Yoh sélectionna et fronça soudain les sourcils.

- Mais les premières fois que tu as joué… Tu as lu les descriptifs des races et tout ça ?

Hao se buta dans son silence. Yoh ne commenta pas. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Yoh posa la manette.

- Je vais ouvrir. Tu peux lire les descriptifs si tu veux.

Hao grimaça mais accepta d'y mettre un peu du sien pour récompenser les efforts de Yoh. Il devait désormais choisir sa classe de shaman et avait le choix entre six types de shaman différents : les nécromanciens, les doshis, les itakos, les mikos, les shugenshas et les onmyojis. En temps normal il prenait toujours un onmyoji feu, mais il fallait changer. C'était d'un ennui ! Enfin, si après cela il pouvait enfin jouer plus de dix minutes et acquérir un niveau suffisant pour aller mettre une raclée à tous ceux qui l'avaient ennuyé jusque là !

Il était en train de lire la description des doshis et de leurs parchemins lorsque Yoh revint dans le salon avec Manta.

- Bonjour, le salua le meilleur ami de son frère.

Hao répondit vaguement.

- Alors, tu as fait ton choix ? demanda joyeusement Yoh.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles ?

Il vit la grimace se peindre sur le visage de son frère. Il n'aimait pas qu'il lui demande conseil, il avait peur de se tromper. Hao le savait et en jouait.

- D'ordinaire je prends un onmyoji feu, lui indiqua Hao.

- Tu pourrais tenter un onmyoji esprit, proposa Manta. Ce n'est pas très différent d'un onmyoji feu mais suffisamment distinct pour qu'ils ne puissent pas être confondus.

Hao acquiesça et suivit les conseils du petit homme.

- Maintenant ton âge, indiqua Yoh. La majorité pour un elfe est atteinte à 100 ans.

Hao faillit lui demander de lui en mettre 1000 mais se retint. Il serait trop repérable.

- Mets-moi en 120, décida-t-il.

- Couleur de ta peau ?

- Blanche.

- De tes cheveux ?

- Roux.

- Longs je présume.

- Tu présumes bien.

- Tu les veux comment ? Lisses, frisés, bouclés…

- Bouclés.

- Couleur des yeux ?

- Bleus.

- Gaucher ou droitier ?

- Droitier.

- Tu veux démarrer avec quelle tenue ? Tu as le choix entre ces trois-là.

Hao détailla le top et le short marron que constituaient la première tenue et passa. La deuxième était un long pantalon gris avec une veste noire. Il passa. Enfin la dernière était une jupe mi-longue fendue d'un vert sombre avec un haut sans bretelle d'un vert à peine plus clair. Les trois tenues comportaient également une ceinture noire autour de la taille et des chaussures de ville noires, à porter exclusivement sur les routes.

Hao choisit la troisième.

- Excellent choix, le félicita Yoh.

Comme s'il pouvait dire autre chose, songea Hao.

- C'est parti ! Tu vas voir, cette fois tu ne te feras pas tuer, l'encouragea son frère.

- Si jamais je suis découvert, c'est qu'un de vous deux m'aura vendu.

Yoh et Manta échangèrent un regard inquiet et déglutirent. Hao sourit intérieurement. Cette fois-ci, c'était la bonne.


	2. Quête du Débutant

**Note : **Juste bonne lecture ! =D

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Quête du Débutant**

Haya apparut au milieu du village de Mayak, près de la grande Pierre des Ames où s'incarnaient tous les nouveaux joueurs. La voix divine s'adressa à elle.

- Bonjour Haya, bienvenue à Mayak, le village à la croisée des chemins. Voici ton livre de quêtes, une bourse avec dix pièces d'or et cette petite dague pour t'aider à te lancer dans l'aventure. Pars à la découverte de PacheMonde ! Pour commencer, va voir le Tavernier, il pourra t'orienter vers de glorieux combats. Bonnes quêtes !

Haya s'éloigna et prit la direction de la Taverne, chemin qu'Hao connaissait parfaitement pour l'avoir emprunté une multitude de fois. Elle entra dans l'établissement et s'approcha du Tavernier, ignorant les différents nains, orques et lutins qui étaient assis aux tables et discutaient entre eux.

- Bonjour damoiselle. Hm… Vous cherchez un fabricant d'armes ? J'en connais un bon mais il se cache, il est recherché par la Milice. Rejoignez-moi par la porte de derrière, je vous donnerai son adresse.

Haya opina du chef et ressortit de la Taverne. Aussitôt dehors elle aperçut deux nains qui venaient dans sa direction.

- Eh l'elfe ! En garde !

L'un sortit sa hache, l'autre un immense marteau. Haya empoigna sa dague. Fuir aurait été la meilleure option mais il y avait trop de monde alentour pour pouvoir filer au plus vite.

…

- Yoh…

Yoh se retourna vers la voix basse et menaçante de son frère.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute, dit-il précipitamment. Ce coup-ci tu ne te fais pas attaquer parce que tu es toi mais parce que tu es un elfe, et les nains et les elfes se font la guerre. Ce n'est pas ma faute. Pas vrai Manta ?

Manta approuva vigoureusement.

- Je hais les nains, décréta Hao en esquivant de justesse un lancer de hache.

Subitement un autre elfe se lança dans le combat, prenant le parti d'Hao.

- Hey ! s'exclama Yoh. Y a un elfe de jour qui vient t'aider ! Je croyais que les elfes de jour et nuit ne s'aimaient pas.

- La rancœur elfe/nain est plus forte que la rancœur jour/nuit, exposa Manta. Et il est fort !

Hao posa la manette, se contentant de regarder l'elfe qui venait lui porter main forte décimer habilement de sa dague les deux nains qui l'avaient agressé, ainsi que le lutin et le troisième nain qui avaient cru à tort que taper de l'elfe serait un bon passe-temps.

- Il faut que tu le remercies, fit remarquer Yoh quand l'elfe de jour eut fini son combat.

Hao haussa les épaules, n'y voyant pas d'utilité.

- Si tu ne le fais pas il va se vexer et t'attaquer, insista son frère.

Hao soupira.

…

- Merci, déclara Haya.

- Pas de quoi, répondit l'elfe de jour prénommé Aru d'après la petite info-bulle au-dessus de sa tête. A plus !

Aru s'éloigna avant qu'Haya n'ait pu ajouter un mot. Cela lui allait très bien, elle n'avait rien à ajouter. Tournant des talons, elle rejoignit la ruelle sombre, trouva rapidement la porte de derrière de la Taverne et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Le Tavernier l'y attendait.

- Ah, te voilà ! s'exclama-t-il. Le fabricant dont je t'ai parlé habite tout au sud du village dans une petite maison de bois, à côté des falaises. Fais attention, il y a souvent des gobelins qui traînent par là-bas.

Haya ressortit et s'orienta au Sud, ravie d'être arrivée jusque là. Hao n'était jamais allé aussi loin, avec un peu de chance il parviendrait à finir cette fichue Quête du Débutant.

Haya croisa beaucoup de monde mais personne ne vint lui chercher des noises. Deux centaures se défièrent dans une rue adjacente, attirant une foule de spectateurs, mais elle n'y prêta pas garde. Bientôt elle eut atteint la sortie du village et aperçut les falaises dont le tavernier lui avait parlé. Elle s'apprêtait à les rejoindre quand elle fut agressée par un gobelin vert.

Il s'arma de sa fronde, Haya ressortit sa dague. Il lui envoya des pierres qu'elle reçut de plein fouet, perdant 2 points de vie. Sur 80, c'était négligeable.

Elle courut au corps-à-corps, éventra son agresseur. Il perdit 5 points de vie, plus que 15 à lui ôter.

Le gobelin vert poussa un cri guttural et jeta de nouveau des pierres. Cette fois-ci Haya esquiva avant de poignarder la créature. Coup critique. Le gobelin vert était KO, Haya trouva dans ses poches 3 pièces et gagna 108 points d'expérience.

Haya courut ensuite jusqu'à la maison de bois, agacée à l'idée qu'un autre gobelin puisse lui faire perdre du temps. Elle entra dans la bâtisse et chercha le fabricant d'armes des yeux. Il était derrière son établi, un marteau rougeoyant à la main, en train de frapper du fer sur une enclume.

- Tu viens m'acheter une arme ? J'ai une petite épée si tu veux. Elle coûte seulement 2 pièces.

Haya accepta d'acheter l'arme, salua le commerçant et ressortit.

La voix divine lui apprit qu'elle avait achevé la Quête du Débutant et gagnait de ce fait 100 points d'XP.

…

Hao poussa un soupir de soulagement sous les applaudissements de Yoh et Manta.

- Arrêtez de vous moquer.

- On ne se moque pas, on est vraiment contents pour toi, déclara Yoh.

- Le poulet est prêt, cria Anna depuis la cuisine.

- A table, viens, fit Yoh en se levant.

Son frère éteignit la PacheConsole et le suivit. Il s'assit en face d'Anna et servit les pommes de terre aux quatre convives.

- Alors cette partie ? s'enquit Anna avec un sourire en coin.

- Tout se passe à merveilles, ma chère Anna, répondit Hao sur le même ton.

- Tant mieux, lâcha-t-elle en achevant de servir le poulet à Manta.

- Dis Anna, questionna Yoh, tu sais qui joue derrière Aru ?

Sa femme fronça les sourcils.

- Aru, répéta-t-elle. C'est un lutin ?

- Un elfe de jour, rectifia Manta.

Anna haussa les épaules.

- Ca ne me dit rien.

- Ah dommage, déclara Yoh. J'aurai bien voulu savoir qui a porté inconsciemment main forte à Hao.

Yoh sut qu'il avait dit une bêtise avant même d'avoir fini sa phrase. Anna jeta un regard victorieux à Hao.

- Alors ? Même pas capable de réussir la première quête tout seul ?

Le concerné adressa un regard plein de menaces vers son jumeau qui se tassa sur sa chaise.

- J'ai eu… un désaccord avec des nains, prononça-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Rien d'important.

Anna n'ajouta rien mais le fixa avec moquerie durant tout le repas. Yoh pria pour que son frère l'oublie. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Il eut le droit à un « entraînement » après le repas et reçut une telle quantité de coups qu'il était persuadé que son corps était devenu tout bleu.

- Si tu te battais à mains nues aussi bien dans Donjons et Shamans ce serait super efficace contre tes adversaires, déclara Yoh sans avoir rien perdu de sa bonne humeur malgré la raclée qu'il venait d'essuyer.

- Je sais, lui répondit simplement son frère. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.


	3. Quête du Brigand

**Note : **Peut-être moins innovant que le chapitre précédent mais un peu plus long. Etape charnière. Bonne lecture à tous ! =D

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Quête du Brigand**

- Manta tu viens ? On va jouer !

Hao regarda son frère et son ami gagner le salon et s'installer chacun devant sa partie de Donjons et Shamans. Après une courte hésitation, il décida de les rejoindre, s'assit à côté d'eux et les imita.

- Tu en es où frangin ? lui demanda Yoh alors qu'il chargeait sa partie.

Hao préféra ne pas répondre. Formuler à haute voix « je viens enfin de finir la Quête du Débutant » lui semblait être très déshonorant. Son frère le savait, bien sûr, mais tant que ce n'était pas clairement formulé, ça n'avait pas le même impact.

- Ah oui, tu viens de finir la Quête du Débutant c'est ça ? Tu dois être content d'en être enfin venu au bout !

Hao se retint de brûler vif son frère. Le problème avec ce dernier, c'était son sourire niais. Il était sincèrement content pour lui qu'il ait progressé là où lui-même se sentait humilié. Ce jeu était humiliant. Agaçant et humiliant. Mais il avait bien décidé de ne pas se laisser faire, de devenir fort et d'aller écraser chacun des joueurs qui s'étaient auparavant amusé à le ridiculiser.

…

Haya sortit de chez le fabriquant d'armes, sa petite épée accrochée à sa ceinture, près de sa dague. Ce n'était pas très pratique pour marcher, aussi décida-t-elle d'aller sans tarder au cœur du village. Il devait bien y avoir un marchand qui lui vendrait un fourreau pour pas cher.

Cependant, dès qu'elle fut sortie de la maisonnée un homme se jeta devant elle. Haya se retint à grand peine de l'invectiver, espérant éviter le combat, avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'un Personnage Non Joueur et que, par conséquent, il l'attaquerait de toute façon, insultes ou non.

- Ah ah ! Voyageur solitaire et imprudent, ta bourse ou ta vie !

Le brigand lança un couteau qui entailla le bras d'Haya, lui ôtant 3 points de vie.

Haya allait répliquer quand son livre de quêtes s'illumina pour lui indiquer que la Quête du Brigand commençait. Objectif : Vaincre le brigand qui vous agresse près du fabricant d'armes.

Le temps qu'Hao ferme la fenêtre du livre de quêtes, le brigand repassait à l'attaque et jetait un nouveau couteau à son personnage.

- Fichu jeu, grinça-t-il entre ses dents alors qu'Haya perdait 5 points de vie, touchée au ventre.

Elle put enfin sortir son épée et courut vers le brigand. Ce dernier l'esquiva, sortit deux lames, une dans chaque main, et lui entailla les jambes. Haya perdit 10 points de vie et tomba par terre. Le brigand se dressa dans son dos et s'apprêtait à abattre ses deux couteaux dans son dos lorsque l'elfe roula par terre. L'homme trébucha et tomba. Sans perdre une seconde, Haya le frappa de son épée.

Le coup n'eut pas beaucoup d'impact étant donné qu'elle était accroupie mais suffit pour retirer 5 points de vie au brigand. Celui-ci se repositionna correctement en face d'elle, Haya se rapprocha. Elle n'avait pas d'armes de jets, elle n'était bonne qu'au corps à corps.

Ignorant le sang qui suintait de ses blessures, elle donna un brusque coup d'épée. Le brigand voulut parer avec ses couteaux mais ne put maintenir l'attaque. Il recula de quelques pas, blessé au visage. Haya donna un nouveau coup, le toucha aux mains. En tout, le brigand venait de perdre 12 nouveaux points de vie.

« Plus que 8 », calcula Hao en jetant un coup d'œil à la barre de vie de son adversaire.

Le brigand s'avança, Haya voulut lui planter son épée dans le ventre mais il esquiva, lui attrapa le bras et le lui tordit. Il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle et l'elfe perdit aussitôt 4 points de vie. Le brigand sortit un couteau, le lui planta dans l'épaule.

Haya cria, attrapa sa dague de sa main libre. Le brigand retira sa lame de la plaie, voulut l'abattre sur son visage. La petite dague enfoncée dans son cœur stoppa son mouvement. Il ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, grimaça, s'écroula sans vie sur l'elfe.

Celle-ci fit rouler son corps sur le côté et resta allongée. Le coup de couteau lui avait volé 10 points de vie et la blessure béante l'empêchait désormais d'utiliser son bras droit. Il fallait impérativement qu'elle retourne au village de Mayak et trouve un guérisseur ou quelque chose de ce genre-là.

…

- Ola t'es mal en point !

Hao soupira, ne relevant pas l'exclamation de son frère. Il lui restait quand même un peu plus de la moitié de ses points de vie, ce n'était pas si catastrophique !

- T'es quoi déjà comme classe ? Un onmyoji d'esprit c'est ça ? Faudrait que t'en trouves un de soin pour te guérir. A la limite un nécromancien.

- Il n'y a qu'eux qui savent guérir ? s'enquit Hao.

- A bas niveau oui, confirma Yoh. Après tous les personnages peuvent apprendre quelques sorts de soin je crois, mais pas avant d'avoir un très haut niveau. Le mieux ce serait d'avoir toujours une potion de soin sur toi, surtout si tu pars à l'aventure tout seul. Enfin pour l'instant tu fais encore les premières quêtes, tu ne quittes pas Mayak, mais pour plus tard il te faudra un groupe. Ou au moins un compagnon de voyage.

Hao n'aimait pas être dépendant d'autrui, mais malheureusement son frère avait raison.

- Ca ne t'a rien rapporté d'avoir tué ce brigand ? questionna Yoh.

- Si, 120 points d'XP, répondit mollement Hao.

Son jumeau fronça les sourcils.

- Je crois me souvenir qu'il y avait autre chose… Mais ça remonte à si loin !

Son frère le fusilla du regard.

- Il faut que tu fouilles le brigand, indiqua Manta en s'approchant. Normalement il a un objet sur lui qui permet de finir la quête et d'entamer la suivante.

…

Haya fit un effort pour se redresser, arracha son sac au brigand et regarda dedans. Elle ramassa six pièces, qu'elle s'empressa de ranger avec ses économies, ainsi qu'un orbe bleu, volé de toute vraisemblance.

- Ah voilà ! s'exclama Yoh.

Dans le jeu, la voix divine annonçait à Haya qu'elle avait achevé la Quête du Brigand et démarrait à présent la Quête de l'Orbe.

- Il faut que je trouve à qui appartenait cet orbe ? lut Hao à haute voix dans son livre de quêtes. Je ne peux pas le garder ou le vendre ?

- Ah non, pas possible, fit Yoh en faisant « non » de la tête. Mais avant, tu devrais aller te faire soigner. Et t'acheter un fourreau, pour ton épée.

- C'est prévu, lâcha négligemment Hao avant de faire prendre à son personnage la direction du village.

Haya croisa un orque solitaire sur son chemin qui lui demanda par où était la maison du fabricant d'armes. Sous la pression d'Yoh et Manta, Haya finit par bien vouloir répondre au pauvre joueur qui la remercia grandement et s'en alla tout content dans la bonne direction.

- Tu aurais pu le prévenir pour le brigand, fit remarquer Yoh à son frère.

- Chacun ses problèmes, répliqua sèchement celui-ci.

Yoh eut la délicatesse de ne pas lui rappeler l'épisode avec les nains et Aru.

…

Enfin parvenue au village, Haya prit la direction de la Taverne, jugeant que c'était le meilleur endroit pour trouver quelqu'un qui voudrait bien la soigner.

Manta lui conseillait bien d'acheter plutôt une potion, ses chances de trouver un guérisseur sympathique et gratuit étant fort mince, mais Hao ne voulait pas dépenser d'argent s'il pouvait obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait sans payer. Malheureusement, le seul guérisseur de la Taverne était un nain mal luné qui refusa d'offrir ses services à un elfe, gratuitement qui plus est. Son prix était exorbitant et Haya se décida à se rendre chez le marchand en marmonnant.

C'était un joyeux Personnage Non Joueur qui tenait un petit stand sur la place du village, juste en face d'une fontaine de pierres à l'eau d'un vert inquiétant. Haya s'approcha et lui demanda le prix d'une potion de soin et d'un fourreau. Si ce dernier ne coûtait qu'une pièce d'or, il fallait en débourser dix pour acheter une potion qui restaurait 30 points de vie.

- C'est du vol ! s'écria Haya.

Le marchand continua de lui sourire aimablement.

N'ayant pas d'autre choix, l'elfe se résigna à payer.

…

- Au bout de combien de temps gagne-t-on un niveau ? s'enquit Hao.

- Il faut 1000 points d'expérience pour passer au niveau 2, l'informa Manta.

Hao allait poser une autre question mais il se tut soudain. Des gens s'approchaient de la maison. Ils étaient encore au bout de la rue mais il les sentait approcher. Des shamans, il en était certain. Et qui disait shaman, disait qu'il venait visiter le Fumbari Onsen.

Sans prendre le temps de vérifier de qui il s'agissait, Hao éteignit vivement la console, rangea tout et quitta la pièce d'un pas vif, un livre en main, le premier qu'il avait trouvé. Il s'arrêta cependant juste avant de sortir et porta son attention sur Yoh et Manta.

- Le premier qui me trahit, je le tue.

C'était dit d'un ton neutre, sans intonation particulière, ni menace, ni joie. Mais cela suffit pour faire se hérisser Manta et pour crisper Yoh. Aucun des deux n'avait très bien compris le changement d'attitude d'Hao mais ils eurent la réponse à peine quelques secondes plus tard lorsque la sonnette de l'entrée retentit.


	4. Rafael

**Note : **La suite a mis un peu de temps à arriver, mais la voici ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira =D

Un grand merci à satozuki, Himdall et tamaoxhao pour leurs gentils commentaires !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Rafael, 24 ans, Humain, Onmyoji d'Eau**

Hao regarda Horohoro, Ren et Tamao s'installer dans le salon, se contentant de les saluer d'un bref signe de tête. Ren lui retourna à peine un regard, Tamao s'assit le plus loin possible de lui, visiblement mal à l'aise et Horohoro détourna la tête pour lui cacher un sourire. Visiblement l'aïnu faisait partie de ceux qui prenaient plaisir à l'humilier sur Donjons et Shamans et Hao se jura de trouver un moyen pour se venger. Quelque chose de classe et au moment où il s'y attendrait le moins.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui lança soudain Horohoro.

Hao finit de lire sa ligne avant de lever négligemment la tête vers son interlocuteur.

- C'est quoi ce sourire méprisant ? demanda-t-il.

Hao se contenta d'hausser les sourcils en réponse avant de se replonger dans sa fausse lecture. Cela semblait faire enrager le shaman en face de lui. « Parfait », songea-t-il.

Si agacer Horohoro lui procura une brève satisfaction l'après-midi lui sembla le plus long et le plus ennuyant depuis longtemps. Horo, Ren, Yoh et Manta ne tardèrent pas à jouer à Donjons et Shamans, ce qu'Hao s'interdisait de faire devant les deux nouveaux venus. Il serait bien parti voir ailleurs mais il restait inquiet au sujet de son secret et préférait surveiller Anna, au cas où elle aurait décidé de se jouer de lui. Yoh et Manta ne lui causaient pas ce souci, il les intimidait bien trop pour cela.

Au début Anna et Tamao discutaient de « trucs de filles », puis Anna se mit également à jouer et Tamao resta immobile et silencieuse, semblant s'ennuyer autant si ce n'était plus que lui. Elle n'avait pas de livre et se contentait de se tortiller, mal à l'aise, jetant par fois des coups d'œil vaguement curieux au-dessus des épaules d'un des joueurs. Hao supposa qu'elle faisait partie des rares shamans que la folie du jeu des Paches n'avait pas encore atteint.

Elle finit par se lever et, après quelques minutes d'hésitation, se dirigea vers la cuisine. Seule Anna releva brièvement la tête de son jeu pour la regarder passer.

- Il y a du lait dans le cellier, lança-t-elle soudain à la cantonade.

Ren se raidit brusquement, aux aguets depuis l'instant où le mot « lait » avait été prononcé.

- Quel rapport ? demanda Horohoro, perdu.

- Quand elle s'ennuie Tamao cuisine, expliqua Yoh d'une voix calme. Zut, ce fichu troll a réussi à éviter mon attaque !

Hao hésita à aller jeter un coup d'œil mais finit par ne plus réussir à contenir son besoin de mouvement. Il abandonna sa lecture et alla s'assoir sans bruits sur la table de la cuisine. Il savait qu'il risquait, ou plutôt qu'il allait à coup sûr, mettre Tamao mal à l'aise mais il préférait la regarder cuisiner plutôt que de continuer une minute de plus à faire semblant de lire un bouquin ennuyeux en surveillant les quatre adolescents.

Elle s'activait autour du plan de travail, ses cheveux retenus en queue de cheval, un tablier blanc passé autour de son cou. Parfois elle allait jusqu'au frigo mais pas une seule fois elle ne se tourna vers lui, jusqu'au moment où elle eut besoin des pommes. Elle sursauta en le découvrant et ses yeux s'agrandirent brusquement. Hao comprit tout de suite ce dont elle avait besoin, tâtonna dans son dos pour trouver la corbeille de fruits et récupéra quelques pommes qu'il lui envoya à travers la pièce. Elle ne réussit à en rattraper que deux sur trois, trop surprise pour réagir assez vite et s'emparer de la première.

- M-merci, bafouilla-t-elle avant d'attraper l'éplucheur.

Hao l'observa un instant puis préféra la laisser travailler tranquille. Il jeta un regard peu amène à Horohoro et Ren. Il ne pourrait pas jouer tant qu'ils seraient là, à moins qu'il n'aille jouer ailleurs mais nul autre endroit ne lui apportait le calme que lui offrait le Fumbari Onsen.

…

- Enfin partis ! s'exclama Hao alors que Ren et Horohoro fermaient la porte du hall d'entrée derrière eux.

- Ne nous dis pas que tu regrettes leur venue on ne te croira pas, répliqua Anna.

- Tu dis ça parce que j'ai repris deux fois de la tarte aux pommes, ria-t-il. Dans ce cas c'est la venue de Tamao que je ne regrette pas.

Anna lui jeta un coup d'œil méprisant avant d'allumer la télévision pour regarder son feuilleton favori.

- Hao, tu viens jouer ? l'appela Yoh.

Ce dernier obtempéra avec joie mais fronça bientôt les sourcils, embêté.

- Yoh ?

- Oui ? demanda patiemment son frère.

- Il y a un certain Rafael qui me trouve « jolie ».

Manta réprima tant bien que mal son éclat de rire et Yoh s'approcha de Hao pour constater les faits par lui-même.

- C'est un compliment, remercie-le ! l'encouragea-t-il d'une voix enthousiaste.

Cependant avant qu'Hao n'ait pu réagir l'autre joueur lui proposait de lui donner plein d'équipements, sous prétexte que ses vêtements étaient bien miteux pour une beauté comme elle.

- Je ne veux pas de sa charité, s'agaça Hao avec la ferme intention de l'ignorer.

- C'est toujours ça de pris, non ? fit remarquer Manta.

- Il est dans la deuxième phase, commenta Yoh.

Hao leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Ah je vois qu'il t'a demandé si tu étais vraiment une fille, releva Yoh en jetant un coup d'œil à l'historique des messages de Hao. Tu as répondu « oui ».

- Le but c'est bien de mentir, non ? se défendit son jumeau.

- Oui, oui ! le rassura Yoh. Mais ça c'était la première phase. Il s'assure que tu es bien une fille et il te dit qu'il te trouve jolie. Deuxième phase : il t'impressionne, t'offre des cadeaux, se pavane en expliquant qu'il est niveau machin, qu'il a plein d'argent et qu'il a battu plein de monstres.

- Et quelle est la troisième phase ? demanda Hao d'une voix froide.

Il eut la réponse quand l'autre joueur, visiblement impatient, se précipita un peu trop dans sa démarche et le demanda en mariage sans attendre qu'il ait accepté ses cadeaux.

- Ne l'agresse pas ! s'écria Yoh en lui volant le jeu des mains.

Il y eut un bref silence, le temps qu'Hao se remette de sa stupeur, puis il leva un regard glacial vers son frère.

- Tu vas me rendre ce jeu.

- Uniquement si tu me promets de ne pas attaquer ce mec, prévint Yoh.

- Tu vas me rendre ce jeu et je vais massacrer cet abruti.

- L'abruti est de niveau 10 d'après l'équipement qu'il porte, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, argumenta son frère.

Devant le visage impassible d'Hao Yoh finit par lui rendre le jeu.

- Je t'aurai prévenu, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu te fais tuer.

Hao grinça des dents mais se retint de faire attaquer Haya.

- Ignore-le, refuse, fais ce que tu veux mais ne te lance pas dans un combat contre lui, tu perdrais bêtement, conseilla Yoh avant de retourner à sa propre partie.

Ils restèrent plongés dans un silence pesant, seulement interrompus par les voix des personnages du feuilleton d'Anna.

- Juste pour savoir, ça risque de m'arriver souvent ce genre de… désagréments ? demanda Hao d'une voix plus dégagée que précédemment.

- Très, répondit Manta. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnages féminins dans le jeu, alors si en plus tu réponds que tu es vraiment une fille quand on te le demande tu vas être harcelé de demandes.

- Mais tu peux en tirer profit, fit remarquer Yoh. Séduis-en un et demande-lui à qui il faut remettre ton orbe, par exemple.

A l'expression agacée de son frère Yoh comprit qu'il répugnait à utiliser cette solution.

- Pas ton style, conclut-il.

- Pourtant en temps normal tu aimes bien jouer les séducteurs, non ? fit remarquer Anna. Ca nous donne un bon prétexte pour t'envoyer sur les roses.

- Tu ne regardais pas la télévision ? fit diplomatiquement remarquer Hao.

- C'est la pub.

- Dommage.


	5. Quête de l'Orbe

**Note : **Chapitre un peu court mais les ennuis d'Hao/Haya continuent =D

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Quête de l'Orbe**

- Je connais cet orbe, déclara le Personnage Non Joueur en souriant. Il appartient à Tikiplak. Tu le trouveras sans doute dans les champs au Sud du village, il doit récolter des graines.

Haya quitta la place sans prendre la peine de remercier le lutin. A quoi bon, ce n'était qu'un programme informatique.

Elle aperçut Rafael dans les rues qui marchandait le prix d'un arc un elfe de jour. Peu désireux d'être repéré par le dragueur qui, bien qu'éconduit poliment, ne voulait apparemment pas lâcher prise, elle se glissa dans l'ombre des bâtiments et courut sous l'arche de pierre qui marquait la sortie du village.

Les champs étaient facilement visibles depuis la colline surélevée sur laquelle elle se trouvait et s'étendaient sur plusieurs hectares. Si Tikiplak se trouvait par là, il lui faudrait un bon moment pour le trouver. Soupirant, l'elfe descendit au milieu des épis de blé et d'orge et se mit en quête de tous les Personnages Non Joueurs. Ils souhaitaient tous lui refiler des quêtes bidon mais pas un n'était capable de le mettre sur la piste de Tikiplak. Enfin, après une bonne demi-heure à tourner en rond, Haya tomba sur un nain grassouillet qui connaissait celui qu'elle cherchait.

- Malheureusement il s'est absenté pour faire réparer ses outils. En attendant qu'il revienne, pourrais-tu livrer ces épis de seigle au boulanger Kazak s'il te plaît ?

Haya aurait bien voulu refuser mais elle n'eut pas le choix. Maugréant, elle reprit la direction du village, un gros sac de seigle chargé sur son dos.

- Puis-je vous aider belle demoiselle ? lui demanda un autre joueur en la croisant.  
Elle faillit accepter, mais faillit seulement. Au dernier moment elle reconnut Rafael qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Non merci, je me débrouillerai toute seule, refusa-t-elle avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide.

L'autre la suivit en insistant et il fallut à l'elfe tout son sang-froid pour ne pas dégainer son arme et découper l'humain en rondelles.

- Je suis arrivée à destination, déclara-t-elle en apercevant un nain grassouillet absolument identique à celui qui lui avait confié le seigle dans les champs. Merci pour votre compagnie, fit-elle avec hypocrisie.

- Ce fut un plaisir.

Haya s'approcha du nain et lui remit le seigle.

- Oh, merci beaucoup, ça me rend bien service, déclara le Personnage Non Joueur. En retournant auprès de mon cousin, tu pourrais donner ceci à la vieille Marga ?

Haya reçut un matériel de couture et s'en fut en pestant. Il lui fallut bien une heure pour trouver la vieille centaure aveugle dans la cabane la plus abîmée du village.

- Je te remercie, ma brave disciple.

Haya grimaça. Depuis quand était-elle sa disciple ?

- Puisque tu es là, pourrais-tu aller me chercher de l'eau pour arroser mes plantes s'il te plaît ? Mes vieux sabots me font souffrir le martyr.

Contrainte et forcée, Haya partit en quête d'un puits d'où elle tira trois seaux d'eau et retourna auprès de la vieille centaure.

- Merci, mais mes fleurs ont encore soif.

Haya retourna au puits avec rage pour puiser plus d'eau. Enfin les fleurs furent arrosées, la vieille satisfaite, et l'elfe put retourner aux champs. Elle tourna un moment avant de remettre la main sur le nain mais y parvint alors que le soleil se couchait. Un orque se tenait à ses côtés, qui s'avéra être Tikiplak.

- Merci beaucoup de m'avoir ramené mon orbe, des bandits me l'avaient volé. Tiens, voici cinq pièces pour te remercier.

Haya fit une drôle de tête en comprenant qu'elle avait passé sa journée à courir partout pour cinq malheureuses pièces.

…

- Alors ? Tu as fini ta quête ? s'enquit Yoh en regardant où en était son frère dans son jeu.

- Oui, grinça Hao entre ses dents.

- 200 points d'XP. Hey, tu es à la moitié d'un niveau ! Continue comme ça et tu monteras bientôt au niveau 2 !

Yoh évita de justesse un coussin envoyé droit sur sa tête et préféra partir se réfugier dans la cuisine. Hao le suivit des yeux, en colère.

- Je vais aller tuer des bestioles, ça me calmera, décida-t-il avant de reprendre le jeu.

…

Haya s'en prit à un troll qui passait par là et se fit tuer avant d'avoir pu dire « aïe ! ». Réincarnée à la Pierre des Âmes, elle se fit abordée par Rafael qui voulait savoir comment une délicieuse beauté comme elle avait pu mourir. Pour s'attirer ses bonnes grâces, il l'assura de désormais toujours rester près d'elle pour se battre et la défendre. Haya courut et le sema dans les méandres des rues. Elle repartit à l'extérieur du village et s'en prit cette fois à deux gobelins verts, de niveau 1 chacun.

Il lui fallut enchaîner ainsi trois combats pour passer enfin au niveau 2. Une info bulle lui apprit que l'elfe de jour qui s'entraînait non loin de lui mais avec des trolls venait de passer niveau 21.

- J'ai encore une bonne marge de progression, se murmura Haya pour elle-même.

Elle tiqua en voyant l'elfe de plus près. Il lui semblait reconnaître celui qui l'avait aidé face à l'agression de deux nains. De plus, le pseudo « Aru » semblait lui dire quelque chose.

- On ne se serait pas déjà rencontré ? demanda-t-elle en interpelant l'homme qui s'entraînait.

L'elfe de jour lui adressa à peine un regard.

- Peut-être, répondit-il avant de s'éloigner.

Haya voulut pester à haute voix mais se retint. Après tout, elle agissait exactement de la même façon que lui le reste du temps.


	6. Divine

**Note : **Coucou tout le monde ! Chapitre un peu court mais avec des rencontres =) En espérant que ça vous plaise !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Divine, 106 ans, Centaure, Itako**

Minuit. Le ciel était noir, recouvert de nuages, mais l'air était frais.

Epuisé par son rôle de Shaman King, Hao se faufila comme un fantôme dans le Fumbari Onsen et s'allongea sur un canapé. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la maison mais il pouvait sentir les occupants de l'auberge dans leurs chambres respectives en train de s'agiter. Des cauchemars ? Pas tous en même temps, tout de même.

Il se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine, en quête de quelque chose à manger. Oh bien sûr il y avait des légumes et du poisson au frigo, ainsi que des nouilles et du riz dans les placards, mais s'il voulait manger pour le seul besoin de se sustenter il serait sorti faire le tour des poiriers et des fraisiers. Actuellement, il regrettait la tarte aux pommes de la petite Tamao.

Hao finit par se servir un bol de lait dans lequel il versa du chocolat en poudre, pour tester. Il fronça les sourcils en commençant à boire, chauffa le liquide d'un claquement de doigt, but de nouveau. « Pas terrible », songea-t-il avec nostalgie en se remémorant le chocolat fondu que préparait Asanoha en son temps.

Ne sachant quoi faire, il finit par décider de reprendre sa partie de Donjons et Shamans. Ca l'aiderait à passer le temps.

…

Haya était dans les champs quand elle aperçut brusquement un peu plus loin quatre combattants aux prises avec une demi-douzaine d'épouvantails ensorcelés. Il s'agissait d'un petit lutin à la mine enjouée, un humain qui tirait des flèches un peu partout, un nain qui balançait sa grosse hache devant lui et d'une centaure tenant son bâton à deux mains.

Le nain poussa un grognement quand il se prit malheureusement une flèche de l'humain. En guise de représailles, il se jeta sur son pseudo-compagnon qui l'évita comme il put en criant qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

- T'avais qu'à faire attention abruti de Choco ! pesta le nain.

Il se prit un coup d'arc dans la figure et flanqua un coup de poing à son si aimé compagnon. Ledit Choco, qui se nommait en réalité « Lat » d'après l'info-bulle au-dessus de sa tête, tira son épée de son fourreau et se mit en garde.

De leur côté, le lutin essayait de se faufiler entre les épouvantails en assenant des coups de dague par-ci par-là. Haya s'assit tranquillement pour regarder le combat.

L'épouvantail le plus proche d'eux se jeta soudain sur la centaure mais celle-ci para avec son bâton. Elle lui assena aussitôt deux grands coups et la marionnette s'effondra par terre, brisée. La guerrière se retourna, rua et flanqua un violet coup de sabots dans un deuxième épouvantail avant d'utiliser son bâton pour en tabasser deux autres. En quelques secondes, elle venait de mettre quatre de leurs ennemis au tapis à elle toute seule. Un cinquième épouvantail s'écroula, agrippé de toutes parts par des racines. Visiblement, le lutin était un onmyoji de terre.

Le nain et l'humain en étaient venus aux mains, délaissant leurs armes, et furent brutalement interrompus quand le dernier épouvantail se jeta sur eux. Le nain prit un violent coup sur la tempe et vit trente-six chandelles pendant un bref instant, l'humain fut projeté en l'air sur deux mètres.

- Bande d'incapables, déclara la centaure en colère en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches, à la frontière entre son buste humain et son corps équin.

L'humain se releva péniblement de son côté, sonné, tandis que le nain et le lutin s'en prenaient à l'épouvantail. Ils finirent par réussir à l'abattre, à bout de souffle et ayant perdu de nombreux points de vie.

- Les mecs, si vous pouviez la prochaine fois éviter de vous battre entre vous ce serait… commença le lutin, mais il fut coupé par son élan par le nain.

- Cet idiot m'a tiré une flèche dessus ! protesta-t-il.

- Mais il n'a pas fait exprès Horo, le tempéra le lutin.

- Yoh s'il te plaît, laisse-moi juste lui régler son compte.

- Ca suffit ! cria la centaure.

Une ombre blanche jaillit de la pointe de son bâton et se rua sur les trois garçons, les assommant proprement. Dans le monde réel Hao sourit, ayant reconnu Anna derrière la dangereuse itako répondant au nom de Divine.

- Eh toi là-bas, tu ne pouvais pas venir nous aider au lieu de nous regarder ? fut soudain apostrophée Haya par le nain.

- Oui c'est vrai ça ! approuva l'humain, soutenant son coéquipier.

Haya se leva. Elle avait été repérée, mais ne comptait pas leur parler pour autant. Elle s'apprêtait à tourner des talons et s'en aller quand l'humain lui cria de ne pas les ignorer.

- Ca se fait pas, renchérit le nain.

Haya haussa les épaules.

- Tu veux te battre ? la provoqua Divine, un sourcil haussé.

Haya la foudroya des yeux. Hao ne donnerait pas le plaisir à Anna de lui mettre une correction dans le jeu, ni à quiconque d'autre d'ailleurs. Il savait que son personnage n'était pas encore suffisamment fort pour pouvoir punir ces insolents comme ils le méritaient, il devait se retirer. Quelle amère frustration !

- C'est idiot, elle ne nous a rien fait, essaya de calmer les choses le lutin. En plus vous deux vous êtes blessés. Allons plutôt voir un nécromancien ou un onmyoji de vie pour vous guérir.

- Elle se moque de nous, fit remarquer le nain.

- Mais non, insista Yoh. Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ? Allez on s'en va ? On ne va tout de même pas rester là éternellement. Laisse-tomber, ajouta-t-il à Lat en voyant l'humain encocher une flèche à son arc. En plus s'il faut c'est quelqu'un qu'on connaît.

Haya laissa ainsi les choses et s'en alla. Hao faisait confiance à son frère pour empêcher les choses d'aller plus loin. Il sourit intérieurement. Son personnage avait beau être faible dans le jeu, Yoh le craignait suffisamment dans la vie réelle pour ne pas souhaiter le froisser. Tant mieux !


End file.
